The Living and the Dead
|next = }} The Living and the Dead is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the forty-ninth overall. In addition to premiering on the Syfy website on April 15th, the episode was released on Hulu too. Synopsis Pete and Myka are left with 24 hours to save the entire world from the Sweating Sickness caused by the Chinese Orchid, while Steve and Claudia try to save Artie from his subconscious. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Polly Walker as Charlotte Dupres *James Marsters as Bennett Sutton/The Count of St. Germain Guest Starring *Roger Rees as James MacPherson *Kate Mulgrew as Jane Lattimer *Thomas Roberts as Himself *Lindsay Wagner as Vanessa Calder *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Special Appearance by *Genelle Williams as Leena Co-Starring *Katherine Trowell as Sutton's Assistant *Ali Adatia as Helicopter Pilot Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'The Count of Saint Germain's Ring' - Can restore dying or dead plants to life. It is the main artifact of the episode. *'Analog Password Decoder' - A cylindrical crytographic device used to bypass electronic entry systems requiring a password or some type of alpha-numeric code for access. *'Chinese Orchid' - When the blossom is torn off the flower, it wilts & the petals turn into ash, releasing a plague of sweating sickness. The plague can only be reversed by restoring the orchid to its full strength. *'Francesco Borgia's Dagger' - Can separate good from evil when the user says "I cast you out!" and stabs the afflicted object or person. When used to exorcise a person the dagger doesn't hurt them physically, though they may still suffer guilt over actions they performed pre-exorcism. *'Philosopher's Stone' - Somehow (the exact means are unexplained) stops the aging of the person, rendering the individual immortal for all intents and purposes. The stone is said to be "long gone", along with the alchemist who made it. *'Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock' - Lets the user(s) enter into another person's subconscious mind. *'The Schlage' - It was used by Pete and Myka to unlock the Count of Saint Germain's Crypt lock. It's currently in Artie's Bag. *'William Hornaday's Cap '- Appears in Artie's subconscious. Traps nearby people in web cocoons when thrown to the ground. *'Nicolas Baudin's Map' & Legend '- Together allow the user to navigate the catacombs of Paris. *'Pangman Mountie's Hat - Effect(s) unknown. Shelving tag seen behind Steve and Claudia while hiding from MacPherson. Trivia * Along with numerous 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer' shout-outs involving guest star James Marsters, there are also clear and continous 'Indiana Jones' references during the treasure hunt, culminating in the weight-triggered dart trap on 'the Count's' sarcophagus. * Back at the Warehouse, Jane Lattimer (Kate Mulgrew) said to Claudia and Steve, "You two, you're with me", a phrase often used by her Star Trek Voyager character, Captain Kathryn Janeway. * As a Biblical quotation, the title is often rendered in English as "the quick and the dead". Category:Episodes